


Calling In A Flavour

by messandahalf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Universe, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, First Kiss, Getting Together, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Season 14 - Divergent, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 14:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21495541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messandahalf/pseuds/messandahalf
Summary: Michael is gone, and therefore so is Dean. Cas teaches himself how to bake, so when they get Dean back, he’ll have a reason to smile. When they do finally locate him, Sam and Cas head out to bring him back home. On the way there, Sam devises a plan.. just in case they’re walking into a trap.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Calling In A Flavour

Dean had been gone for roughly two weeks when Cas started baking. Sam awoke one morning to the smell of burnt apple pie wafting through the bunker. He stumbled into the kitchen, eyes still bleary with sleep, to find Cas hunched over the open oven door and scowling ferociously are the offending pie shaped pastry. The thing was blackened to a crisp and still emitting curls of smoke. Sam coughed a few times and waved a hand in front of his face to ward off the worst of it. Cas stood up straight at the noise and turned to meet Sam’s eyes. Both stayed silent as they looked each other over. Sam made no comment, and Cas made no attempt to explain. Instead, he turned back to the pie and pulled it out, bland oven mitts pulled over his hands, and walked the thing over to the trash. Without another glance at Sam, Cas moved back to the counter and pulled off the oven mitts before pulling the flour back to him and starting the whole process over. Thus began Cas’ new habit.

For weeks afterward, the bunker was filled with the sweet smells of baking. Every day was a slightly different smell as Cas attempted different flavours. The other hunters from Apocalypse World would often shoot each other questioning looks. They’d look to Sam for answers, but he just gave tight lipped smiles in return. Cas was hurting. This was his way of trying to work through it.

Sam left the matter untouched until Mary put her foot down. She, as with everyone else, loved the idea of fresh baked desserts after a hunt, but the place was starting to get a little overrun with pies, and the ingredients were starting to get rather expensive.

“Sam, I know you don’t want to, but you have to talk to him.” Mary sighs softly, looking over her glass of bourbon at her youngest son. Sam merely sighs, scrubbing a hand down his face.

“I know.” He replies wearily. “Honestly, I do. I just don’t know where to start or what to say. You don’t know Cas like I do, Mom. I’ve never seen him this way before. I don’t even know where to start.” Mary lays a reassuring hand on Sam’s arm, offering up a small smile. Sam smiles sadly back.

“You’re worried about him. Aren’t you?” She asks. Sam gets a bitter taste in his mouth as his stomach curls in concern. He nods silently. “Then start there.” She says. “Castiel needs his friends right now. He needs you, just as much as you need him.”

Sam huffs out a choked laugh. “How am I supposed to help him when I can’t even help myself?” He asks. They’d gotten no leads on Michael. No hits on Dean, whatsoever. How was he supposed to reassure Cas that they would get Dean back when he was loosing faith himself? Not that he ever admitted that out loud.

“Don’t give up, Sam.” Mary urges, giving Sam’s arm a reassuring squeeze. “We’ll get Dean back.” After that, Mary got to her feet, drained her glass, and left to go help the others on whatever current hunts they were working on. Sam lets out an exhausted breath and leans back in his chair, eyes closed.

He doesn’t want to give up. For Dean’s sake, he doesn’t want to give up. There’s nothing in the world, Hell the whole universe, that Sam wouldn’t do for his brother. They’ve been through so much together, and to have it all ripped apart by one word. Guilt courses through him again as he thinks over why Dean said _yes_ in the first place. Dean did it to save him. To save his family. Yes, he managed to ice Lucifer first, but the win paled in comparison to the aftermath left behind in Michael’s wake.

“Sam?” Sam jumps in his chair, so lost in thought that he didn’t hear Cas approach. “Are you alright?” He asks, looking over Sam’s haggard face in concern. Sam gives him a wilted smile in return.

“Yeah. I’m okay, Cas. Just tired, you know? Organizing this many people is a lot of work.” He huffs out another humourless laugh. Castiel is looking at him, rightfully unconvinced that the younger Winchester is okay.

“Sam, you don’t have to lie to me.” Castiel pushes gently. Sam drops his eyes to the table and the half finished glass of bourbon sitting on the dark wood. Condensation has run down the edges of the glass and pooled on the table around it, leaving a wet ring as Sam lifts the glass and drains it, leaving only the couple ice cubes behind.

“I don’t know what to tell you, Cas.” Sam admits, voice full of barely hidden emotion. “I’m worried.” He lifts his eyes to give Cas a watery smile. “I’m worried about Dean, and what Michael’s doing to him.” He continues. “And I’m worried about you, Cas.” He adds gingerly, looking up to gauge the angel’s reaction. Castiel doesn’t look shocked or surprised at the news. If anything, he looked resigned.

“I know, Sam. I also know that you’ve been avoiding bringing it up, and preventing others from doing the same, and I appreciate it.” Castiel replies as he approaches the table and sits down heavily across from Sam. “I’m worried about him, too.” He murmurs into the quiet stillness surrounding them.

They slip into an easy silence after that, both lost in their own thoughts. “Where do you think Michael has him?” Cas asks softly. Sam doesn’t have to ask what Cas means.

“I don’t know.” He replies, just as quietly. “But I do know that wherever Dean is inside there, that he’s fighting tooth and nail to get out. He isn’t going to let Michael win. Not if he can help it.”

Cas nods, dropping his eyes to his fingers that are fiddling together in his lap. “Do you think Michael has kept him alive?” The question makes Sam’s eyes burn, but he had been wondering the same thing himself. Would Michael keep him around even if he was resisting him at every turn? Wouldn’t it be easier to have a vessel that wasn’t so unaccepting?

“Honestly? I don’t know. I want to believe he is. That for whatever reason, Michael needs him alive.” Cas nods again, and this time the movement pulls Sam’s eyes up to the angel. To his surprise, there are wet tear tracks down his cheeks. Sam didn’t even know that angels _could_ cry. “Hey, Cas.” He reaches out a hand to rest gently on Cas’ shoulder. “Talk to me.”

Cas frowns, jaw working as he clenches and unclenches his teeth. “I don’t know how to explain it.” He grits out between clenched teeth. “Being here,” he gestures widely to take in the entirety of the bunker, “all I can see is Dean saying _yes._ All I can see is Michael’s cruel smile as he left his old vessel and invaded my best friend.” He lifts helpless eyes to meet Sam’s. “I couldn’t save him, Sam. I tried to stop him and I couldn’t, and I lost—“ He cuts himself off, fear clearly showing on his face. Sam gets an inkling that he knows what Castiel was about to say.

“You lost the man you love.” He offers. Castiel’s face goes from shocked to openly vulnerable as he nods silently. Sam stays quiet, hoping that Cas will willingly open up, but he remains stoically silent. Instead, he’s intently studying the brother’s initials that they had carved into the table. “He loves you too, you know.” He finally adds.

Cas’ head shoots up, wide eyes meeting Sam’s. “He said that?” He asks doubtfully. Sam chuckles gently.

“Not in so many words, no.” Sam clarifies. “When you’ve known someone as long as I’ve known Dean, you learn to read them pretty well. I’ve looked up to Dean practically my whole life. I can tell when he’s in love. I can also tell when he’s too scared to even admit it to himself. He loves you, Cas, but we’ll be hard pressed to get him to say it. You gotta watch his actions.” Castiel nods solemnly. The sight makes Sam smile, despite the crappy situation.

“When we find him, and we will, you need to tell him.” The only reply that Sam gets is another frown before the angel gets to his feet and leaves as silently as he appeared.  
  
~~~

A week later, Sam gets awoken by Mary bursting into his room. “Sam! Sam!” She cries urgently, shaking his shoulder. “Wake up! It’s Dean, we found him!” Sam is awake the second he hears his older brother’s name. 

“What? Where?” He asks, throwing back the blankets and stumbling to his feet. He ignores the flannel pants and loose fitting tee he was sleeping in and races out of his room behind Mary.

“Facial recognition caught him in an alley behind a bar about a three hour drive from here.” She explains as they make their way hurriedly down the hallways. Cas is already in the map room, leaning over the shoulder of Maggie, who was sitting in front of the lap top. 

“What do we have?” Sam asks as he strides up to join them. Cas looks up briefly to catch Sam’s eye. Sam’s barely held back hope is reflected back to him on Cas’ face.

“Not sure yet if it’s Dean or Michael, but this footage was from fifteen minutes ago.” Maggie replies, pulling the progress bar on the video back to the start for Sam. As the hunter watches the video, she continues. “We didn’t get the video sooner cause at first the local police didn’t think it was out guy. I, uh, hacked the security camera footage.” Sam smiles slightly at her words.

Sam feels a jolt in his chest as he watches his brother stumble out of the back door of the building. He reaches a hand up to wipe his nose, blood clearly evident on his hand as he pulls it away. As he wipes it off on his pants, he pulls out his phone and stares at the screen. He seems to be contemplating something before visibly shaking his head and sliding his phone back into his pocket. He looks up at the camera and says something. He seems to know that the camera won’t pick up his words, so he says it again, slower and making sure his lips clearly enunciate each word carefully. Although Sam can’t be 100% sure, he is pretty convinced that his brother is saying, _‘Cas, help me.’_

“Fifteen minutes ago means he’s probably still there.” Sam says, standing up straight. He doesn’t mention his thoughts on what Dean was trying to say, or how he has a feeling that Dean knows they somehow got this footage and will be waiting for them. He doesn’t mention how he desperately wants it to be Dean, but is worried that it’s all just an elaborate trap laid out by Michael to try and break Dean’s spirit. What better way to make Dean submit than to use Dean’s own hands to snuff the life out of the one thing that Dean is fighting for?

“Okay. Cas, you and I are going to head out as soon as possible to go find him. Mom, I know how much you’re going to want to come, but I need you here to keep everything running smoothly on this end.” Mary looks unhappy, but nods in agreement all the same.

“What about me?” Jack asks. Sam winces slightly at the hopeful expression on the kid’s face.

“Jack, I know you want to help, but you’ll be of more use here.” He pauses to think over his next words, finally deciding to admit to his worries. “If this is a trap, the less people we have there to get caught in the crossfire, the better. Dean knows me and Cas the best, so we have the best shot at getting through to him if Michael is still in the equation. If something happens to us, then you’ll be needed here, okay?”

Jack opens his mouth to protest, but Mary stops him with a gentle hand on his shoulder. “I could use the help organizing everyone here, Jack.” He looks torn for several more moments before his shoulders slump in defeat.

“Okay.” He agrees. “But if anything does happen, I’m coming to find you.” He meets Sam’s eyes with grim determination. Sam gives him a small smile and nods.

“Deal.” He turns his head to meet Cas’ gaze. “Okay, Cas, let’s get ready to go.” Cas nods grimly and the two men leave the map room together. Cas stops Sam just outside Sam’s bedroom door.

“Do you really believe that this could be a trap, Sam?” He asks. “If it truly could be Michael, would it not be wiser to leave me behind? Angels can sense other angels.”

Sam meets Cas’ sad and tired eyes. “Yes, Cas, it could be a trap. But I also know that on that video, Dean was asking for you. You’re the best shot we have at getting my brother back, Cas.” He doesn’t wait for Cas to reply before pushing open the door and walking into his room. He quickly changes before throwing together a bag of the usual essentials they use on hunts, plus a few extras. Twenty minutes later, he’s meeting Cas at the Impala, a nervous energy buzzing through his veins.

~~~

About three and a half hours later, they’re pulling into the small, nondescript town where Dean had been spotted. Cas does his best to navigate then to the bar that had caught Dean on camera, and soon enough, Sam is pulling up to the curb about a block away from the front entrance and killing the engine.

“You’re gonna go in alone first, Cas.” Sam instructs, eyes glued to the bar up ahead. He misses Cas frown, but does hear him shift uncertainly beside him. Glancing over, he sees Cas’ uncertain face.

“You’re his brother, Sam. He’ll want to see you.” He argues. Sam takes a moment to formulate his own side of the argument.

“Cas, I know you’re scared. I am too. It’s 50/50 who’s waiting for us in there, but he asked for you. There is nothing in the world that would keep me from helping my brother, and that’s why you need to go alone. You are what he needs right now, Cas. Not me.”

Cas still looks unsure as his eyes drift back to the front entrance. “And if it really is a trap then we’ll be walking right into it.” Sam takes a breath before slowly letting it out.

“Yeah, I know, but I’ve been thinking about it, and I think I have an idea.” When he doesn’t add anything more, Cas turns to look at him. Sam is deep in thought, unknowingly chewing on his bottom lip. After a moment’s hesitation, he takes a deep breath. “You said that you shouldn’t come because angels can sense other angels, and if it was indeed Michael and not Dean, that he’d be able to tell that you were coming.”

Cas nods. “Yes.”

“So, inversely,” Sam continues, “you should be able to walk in there and know if it’s one or the other. Maybe not as quickly as Michael could, since he’s an archangel and you’re not a full strength, but you still could.”

Once again, Cas nods. “Yes, that is correct, Sam.”

Sam looks at Cas with a calculated gaze. “If you go in there, and it turns out to be Dean, then great. If not, then I think I have a plan, but you’re not going to like it.” Cas opens his mouth, but Sam cuts him off. “Before you argue, at least hear me out.” Cas obediently stops his protest from tumbling out of his mouth.

“What’s your plan then?” He asks reluctantly.

“Up until this point, Dean has been fighting for only one thing. Family.” He pauses and Cas nods in agreement. “So if this is a trap, then we need to give him something else, something _stronger_, to fight for.”

Cas scrunches you his face. “What could possibly be a stronger motivator to fight than family?”

Sam settles a dead serious gaze on the angel. “True love.”

~~~

Despite being an angel, Cas is more than familiar with the feeling of being nervous. Of walking into a situation with an unknown outcome and feeling dread seep into his bones. Sam was right when he said that Cas wouldn’t like his plan, but Cas had to admit that it was worth a shot. He only hoped that it wouldn’t be necessary.

The bar is dim and stinks heavily of alcohol, cigarette smoke, and vomit. It’s also relatively crowded for this time of day. Cas scans the patrons as he steps through the door, searching for those familiar green eyes and freckles that he’s come to love so much. From his spot just inside the door, he can’t see the whole bar, and since Dean is nowhere to be found, he’s either hiding in one of the darker corners, or not here altogether. Four hours is a long time to wait, after all. With a deep breath, he moves further inside.

At first, he finds nothing. No trace that Dean was ever even here to begin with. He’s almost ready to give up and go tell Sam that Dean isn’t here, when he hears it. That oh-so-familiar voice uttering one syllable behind him.

“Cas.” The angel spins to face the voice, to face _Dean_, and for a moment he feels a thrill run through his heart and he smiles, relief flooding through his body. The next moment, he’s tensing back up.

“Michael.” He growls low, not wanting to attract any attention to themselves. Michael smiles, but the look doesn’t reach his eyes. They remain cold and distant.

“Oh, Cas.” He repeats, sounding unnervingly like Dean. “I knew if your precious human called out for your help that you would come running. I’ve never met an angel so tied to a human before. So on a collar and leash.”

Cas scowls. “Let him go, Michael.” He watches as Dean’s face laugh.

“You didn’t actually think that would work, did you, Castiel?” He sneers.

Cas grits his teeth. “Dean, you need to fight this.” He pleads desperately. Michael stops laughing immediately, face twitching as he glares back. Cas feels his angel blade slip into his hand moments before Michael sends him hurtling into the wall behind him. The other patrons start scrambling away as he picks himself up, blade at the ready.

“Dean!” He tells. “Fight this, fight him! Sam needs you back. Mary, and Jack, and all of us. _I need you_!”

Michael roars in anger and lunges at him, gripping him by the throat and slamming him into the wall. “You’ll never get to him.” He snarls, but Cas can tell that he’s lying. Can tell that he’s struggling.

“Dean.” He chokes out. “I love you.” For a brief moment, Michael slackens his grip, and Cas uses that to his advantage, surging forward to press his lips to Dean’s. Michael struggles for a second, and then for a brief moment, Cas feels Dean relax against him. He feels Dean’s lips press back against his own, and then he’s gone.

The bar is filled with a roar of anger, and Castiel isn’t sure if it’s Michael or if it’s Dean.

“No!” Deans voice ricochets around the small space, the other patrons running for cover, or scrambling to the door. Castiel watches in horror as Dean’s eyes glow blue. 

“No!” He yells again. “Get out! GET OUT!” The blue flickers before turning green again. Dean sinks to his knees, eyes squeezing shut as he clutches his head and screams. The whole building starts to shake and groan. Dean throws his head back, mouth open, and suddenly a bright white light is pouring out and filling the air around them. It’s there for a second, and then all the glass in the place shatters and it disappears.

Everyone is running panicked for the door, but Cas runs to where Dean is slumped lifelessly on the floor.

“Dean!” He cries, stumbling to his knees beside him. Sam suddenly appears next to him, feeling for a pulse as Cas cradles his head.

“He’s alive, Cas.” Sam breathes. “We got him. He’s okay.”

~~~

When Dean wakes up, Cas is patiently and silently waiting at his bedside. Dean had been asleep for the better part of a day and a half, but Cas wasn’t too worried. He could no longer sense Michael in Dean, or anything left behind.

“Heya, Cas. Miss me?” Dean croaks out before a couple of dry coughs wrack his lungs. Cas jumps to attention, grabbing the glass of water beside him and helping Dean swallow half of it down.

“Hello, Dean.” He finally replies as he sets the water down again. Dean’s eyes follow his hand, finally settling on the other item next to his bed.

“Did you bring me a pie?” He asks. Cas glances at it before nodding.

“I learned how to bake while you were gone. It helped clear my head, and somehow made me feel closer to you.” He glances at Dean quickly. “Jack suggested I bring you flowers, but Sam and I agreed you would like this better. It’s cherry.”

Dean eyes it’s before struggling upright, perching on the edge of his bed. “Come here, Cas.”

Cas looks at the pie worriedly. “If you don’t want cherry then there are more flavours in the kitchen. There’s apple, and pecan, and blackberry, and—“ He gets cut off as Dean chuckles.

“Cas it’s fine. Cherry is perfect, thank you.” His eyes soften as Cas finally meets his gaze. “I love it, and I...” His voice drags off for a moment before he clears his throat. “What you said back in that bar. I feel that way about you, too. Now come here.”

He reaches out and grabs Cas by the tie, tugging him forward to press their lips together. Cas goes willingly, melting against the hunter as he feels a warmth fill him up. That was as close to an _‘I love you’ _as he was going to get, and he was perfectly happy with it. He feels a grin spread across his face as they slowly pull apart.

“I’m very happy to have you back, Dean.” He murmurs. Dean’s eyes close as he hums contentedly.

“I’m happy to be back, Angel.” He murmurs back. They share one more brief kiss before Cas pulls away and gets to his feet. Dean’s smile turns shy as Cas climbs onto the bed beside him.

“I love you.” They whisper together.

**Author's Note:**

> I did proof read this, but the changes didn’t save properly, so I had to do it again. If I missed anything the second time around let me know and I’ll change it!
> 
> I am officially now on tumblr! I suck at technology, so you’ll just have to go the old fashioned way of looking up: messandahalf10 😂


End file.
